


We found love

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cocky Bucky, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Bucky, Smut, Wanda helped Bucky regain his missing memories, winterwitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Request: winterwitch- Wanda wants to help Bucky to get his memories back. They spend a lot of time with each other and fall in love. After Stark's party they had sex. When they wake up they act like a normal couple and they love each other for the rest of their lives.





	

 Bucky didn't know he could be whole again until Wanda came into his life. They first met when her when the whole civil war fiasco happened. After him and Steve left tony they flew to wakanda so they could try to figure out how to remove the damage hydra did to him; they did.

 Unfortunately he was still having trouble remembering his past. That was when Steve asked Wanda to step in and help Bucky out. They spent hours together trying to help Bucky regain his lost memories. Bucky was grateful Wanda was taking time out of her day to help him out.

* * *

 

 As time went on, Bucky started to feel a certain way towards Wanda that he couldn't understand. He finally realized that feeling was a feeling of attraction and he was starting to like Wanda as more than a friend. Fortunately for him, Wanda was also starting to see him more than a friend but didn't say anything because she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

 Bucky didn't realize he was falling in love with Wanda until he felt himself getting jealous of another man. The guy was flirting with Wanda right in front of him and he did not if one bit so walked up to them and tried to look intimidating. "Hey guys what are we talking about?”

 The moment Wanda heard Bucky she mentally let out a sigh of relief. She's not one to be rude but she was feeling uncomfortable the entire time the guy was talking to her "I was just asking Wanda if she wanted to go Tony's party with me."

 "That's too bad because Wanda's already going to the party with me, right Wanda?" Bucky looked down at Wanda before he looked back at the guy in front of him.

 Wanda was surprised with Bucky's statement but realized he was helping her out so she played along "yeah Bucky's right, sorry Andrew." Wanda wrapped her arm around Bucky's and looked up at him.

 "So now that you know you can go now" Bucky stared down Andrew until he left.

 Once he left Wanda let go of Bucky's waist "thank you for that Bucky. Andrew wasn't getting the hint that I wasn't interested"

 "It's no problem doll, that guy looked like creep and I felt the need to rescue you." Wanda felt her heart race when Bucky called her doll. She knew he used to call girls he was attracted to back in the 1940's dolls.

 "I guess I'll see you at the party" Wanda had a smile on her face because she felt Bucky's gaze on her as she walked away.

* * *

 

 Standing the corner of the room, Wanda watched as everyone around her was having fun at the party. She was also scanning the room to see if Bucky was there. Wanda knew he was just saying that he was going to go earlier so Andrew would go away but a part of her hoped he'd show up. Her wish came true when she noticed Bucky entering the party with Steve. Wanda made her way over to the super soldier and gave both of them a hug. "It's so nice to see you Steve and Bucky you actually came ! ! !"

 "Of course I did, what if that Andrew guy from earlier saw you here without me. He would of know we were lying and try to make a move on you again."

 "I really appreciate you doing this for me, I know parties aren't your thing. But hey let's go get you some Asgardian mead from Thor." Wanda grabbed his hand walked towards Thor and asked if Bucky could have some of his mead.

 An hour later Bucky was smiling his ass off while he was dancing with Wanda. "I'm having a really great time with you Wanda" Bucky shouted over the loud music.

 "So am I" Wanda replied while she continued to dance with him. Wanda didn't know if it was the amount of alcohol that she drank that gave her confidence but the next she knew she leaned in and kissed him. Bucky was more than happy to kiss her back. "Do you want to go up to my room." Bucky shook his head before they rushed out of the room and into the elevator.

* * *

 

 Once they reached Wanda's room Bucky picked up Wanda and carried her inside. Wanda started to giggle when Bucky laid her on the bed tickling her while he was removing her dress. "Stop that" Wanda had a smile plastered on her face before she put her hand over her head so Bucky could pull her dress off of her.

 "Your laugh is so adorable" Bucky nipped Wanda's ear while his hands roamed her body before he reached around and unhooked her bra. Bucky looked at her perky breasts before he kissed the Valley of Wanda's breast.

 "Let's see how wet you" his hand slipped inside her underwear "you're wet enough, do you want more foreplay or do you-"

 "I want you inside me" Wanda begged. She removed Bucky's fingers and brought them up to her lips before she started to suck on them.

 "God you're going to be the death of me." Bucky groaned. He removed his fingers from Wanda mouth before he got up and removed his clothes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Bucky wanted to make sure she really wanted to go through with it.

 "If you're not inside me in five seconds I'll get off on my own." Wanda threatened. Bucky pecked her lips before he entered her in one swift thrust.

 Wanda let out a whimper as she tried to adjust to Bucky's size. Bucky in the mean time was enjoying the facial expressions Wanda was making when he started to move inside her. "You still want to get off on your own doll?"

 "God no ! ! ! Oh Bucky harder, please fuck me harder." Wanda's fingers got lost in Bucky's hair. Bucky in the mean was enjoying the smell of Wanda's shampoo while his face was buried into Wanda's neck. He loved to secretly sniff her hair when she would give him his hug but now he's able to fully smell it while he's bringing them both pleasure.

 "Say my name doll, I wanna hear you say my name" Bucky but her neck while he moved faster inside her. He could faintly hear her say his name but that wasn't enough for him. "Louder" he growled. He wasn't holding back and was starting to thrust into her at an uneven pace.

 "Oh Bucky" Wanda say his name louder. She was so overwhelmed with the pleasure Bucky was giving her she soon felt herself coming undone "OH MY GOD BUCKY YESSSS" Wanda screamed in ecstasy as Bucky continued to move inside her.

 Bucky's groans grew louder and louder with Wanda's screams until he found himself cumming inside her. "WANDA ! ! ! Oh fuck doll."

 He continued to move until he knew he had emptied him completely inside her before he pulled out. "I'm exhausted" closed her eyes in satisfaction.

 "I know but that was breathtaking" Bucky laid beside her. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before they shifted so the were spooning. "Goodnight Wanda" was the last thing Wanda hear before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

 Bucky was the first one to wake up in the morning and he took the opportunity to trace patterns on Wanda back before she turned around to face him. "Good morning my beautiful sokovian doll" Bucky caressed Wanda's body while she was waking up.

 "Good morning Bucky" Wanda's voice was raspy when she replied to him.

 Bucky couldn't believe how beautiful Wanda looked waking up "so last night was great. No it was more than great, it was amazing."

 "Yeah it was. I've actually been dreaming about that happening ever since I started helping you recover some of the memories you were trying to get back."

 "Are you serious?" Bucky looked at her surprised and Wanda shook her head "so have I. I never said anything before because I thought you thought of me as just a friend. If I would have known I would've made you my girl a long time ago."

 "You have me now and that's all that matters." Wanda pecked him on the lips before Bucky laid her on top of him and they fell back to sleep.

* * *

 

 After spending another half hour in bed Bucky and Wanda decided to join the team for breakfast. Since they didn't know how to tell the team they were now a couple they decided to just be affectionate and if they caught then they caught on.

 Natasha and Steve the first to notice Bucky and Wanda's display of affection. They had smiles on their faces when they watched Bucky and Wanda enter the dining room holding hands. "Pay up rogers" Steve handed Natasha a hundred dollar bill. He didn't mind losing a hundred dollars because he was more happy that his friend was finally happy again.

 Wanda looked over at them and gave them a look that let them know she knew about their bet before she turned her attention back on to Bucky. "Holy shit are you guys together ! ! ! !" Clint shouted with excitement when he finally realized Bucky and Wanda were holding hands at the table. The moment he said that everyone at the table congratulated Bucky and Wanda on their relationship.


End file.
